


[SBSS] Change

by Gingko_E



Series: Portrait [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 画像世界，Sirius借故住进地窖不久，某天醒来，发现自己长出了毛茸茸的尾巴和尖尖耳。看在Merlin的份上，这要是让Snape发现，还不得嘲笑他到死——不对，他们已经死了，没理由再死一次，更惨，嘲笑到永久，不行，他得想个办……“Black，你在做什么？”Snape推开门，看到Sirius顶着尖尖耳甩着大尾巴，正扒着画框冲对面的Dumbledore挤眉弄眼。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Portrait [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833040
Kudos: 3





	[SBSS] Change

很多事情发生的时候，当事人并不知道。  
Sirius Black的睫毛颤动了几下，半睁半闭的眼中一片茫然睡意。不远处的壁炉中跳动着火光，扶手椅在银青色的地毯上投下一小块阴影，椅背上搭着一件金红镶边的黑袍子。“噢，我在地窖。”他想起来自己最近都是住在Snape这里的。他伸手在空气中点了几下，一排数字跳出来：06.30。还早得很。  
Sirius打了个哈欠，抬手蹭掉眼角的水光，他显然没睡醒，却也没立刻睡过去，只就着侧躺的姿势盯着壁炉发呆。他半张脸陷在柔软的枕头里，迷迷糊糊地想着，地窖倒也蛮暖和。今天是个什么日子来着，似乎并没有什么安排……他又打了个哈欠，蹭蹭枕头甩开那些乱七八糟的念头，翻身准备继续睡一会儿。  
也就是这时，他感觉自己压到了什么东西，一根柔软的条状物，在他感觉到的时候，那东西还抖动一下，自他的后背扫过。Sirius当即清醒不少，他猛地从床上跳起来，将毯子丢到一边，试图抓住它。该死的，难道是蛇？谁知道那个阴森森油腻腻的家伙有没有管好他那些“可爱的”小动物们。  
床上空无一物。Sirius皱着眉，对床挥舞魔杖念到：“清理一新。”  
确定没问题之后，他坐了回去，并在下一秒跳起来。那种感觉又来了，什么东西搁着他的屁股，还在他背上乱扫，带来一阵麻痒，他胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！  
“该死的，最好别是Snape的恶作剧，否则我……”Sirius忍不住嘟囔着抱怨，他伸手往后背抓去，接着，摸到了自己尾巴。  
尾巴？！Sirius难以置信地盯着自己手里的东西，蓬松的黑毛光滑柔顺，触感一级棒，动起来灵活有力，太熟悉了，这不就是他阿尼马格斯形态的尾巴吗？  
Sirius显然不知道自己为什么睡了一觉竟产生这等变化。但是……  
“哈哈哈，我一定是在做梦……”饶是Sirius Black平日里再如何洒脱，此时也有那么点不知所措。他不死心的揪了下手里的尾巴，尖锐的疼痛从尾椎窜起，他连忙捂住嘴，好险没叫出来。开玩笑，这样子让Snape看到还不得被他嘲笑一辈子？  
虽然不知道怎么回事儿，但是，有问题就重启。Sirius变成阿尼马格斯的形态，活动四肢，满意的蹦跶几下，确认自己没什么问题，又重新变了回去。  
尾巴并没有消失。  
“Merlin的胡子！”他忍不住低声咒骂，绝望地发现那条尾巴随着他的情绪波动也炸了毛，蓬松松在身后甩动，看起来活泼又快乐。  
该死，怎么会这样？！Sirius瞪着甩到身前的尾巴尖，希望它立即消失。  
显然天不遂人愿。他烦躁地伸手揉乱自己的头发。  
接着，他摸到自己的耳朵。  
毛茸茸，尖尖角，动作灵巧，位置对称。是的，耳朵。虽然很不想承认，但那就是他的耳朵，呃，阿尼马格斯形态的。唔，其实摸到耳根挺舒服的，大概是动物天性？他伸手试探地挠挠耳根的绒毛，一股暖洋洋的痒意从耳根窜出来，蔓延全身，就像躺在海边晒太阳，舒服得让人想打小呼噜。  
啪！Sirius听到了自己仅存的理智爆炸的声音。  
索性他还知道Snape在里屋，千万不能弄出什么大动静。  
他甚至记得这种时候需要找权威人士求助。  
Sirius几步冲到墙跟前，一把扯开那块天鹅绒帘子：“McGonagall教授！”  
  
Severus Snape的画像突然亮起来，McGonagall教授很是惊讶。还没等她看清怎么回事，Dumbledore的声音就响了起来，前校长笑得开怀：“噢，Sirius，你真可爱！今天有什么变装舞会吗？”  
McGonagall抬头一看，画框里的男人一头微卷的褐发，肤色白皙健康，五官深邃，鼻梁高挺，眼睫长且翘，瞳孔是沉静的灰色，总是诚实的反映主人的情绪，笑起来眼睛里有星星说的就是他。Sirius Black无疑是个英俊的男人，通常情况下贴切的形容词是英俊、帅气、迷人，不过，头顶兽耳一脸懊恼的Sirius Black，大概当得上一句可爱。他现在耷拉着嘴角，皱着眉，可怜巴巴地扒着画框，头顶上一对毛茸茸的黑色兽耳，耳朵尖非常忠实地反映着主人的心情，时不时沮丧地颤两下。McGonagall教授也忍不住笑起来：“Sirius，你怎么了？”  
Sirius Black此刻称得上恼羞成怒，求助的话没出口，就看到对面两个笑得开心。好吧，不只两个，他看到校长室里所有的肖像都在往这边看。有那么一刻他想拉上帘子，不过还是忍住，所谓不懂就问，这可是良好品格，他深吸一口气，干巴巴地说：“我的阿尼马格斯可能出了点问题，不知道McGonagall教授有没有什么办法？”  
谈论到学术问题，McGonagall教授严肃了表情，端详他几秒之后说：“噢，这种情况在不熟练的阿尼马格斯身上时有发生，通常是……”  
“不熟练？！我从六年级起就很熟练了！”Sirius打断McGonagall教授的话。  
“你没有登记。”McGonagall教授皱眉，颇不赞同。  
“没有登记跟熟不熟练有什么关系？”Sirius对这种质疑不满，毕竟这可是他非常骄傲的事情之一。  
“那你现在为什么变不回去了？”McGonagall问，对于非法的、在她眼皮底下暗度陈仓的阿尼马格斯，她有那么点耿耿于怀，要知道阿尼马格斯可不是什么安全的咒语。  
“……也没有变不回去。”Sirius小声反驳。  
“其实不用太担心，就是简单的魔力控制问题，过一段时间自己就变回去了。”McGonagall教授还是非常好心的给出解决方案。  
“魔力控制？开什么玩笑，这不可能！”Sirius扒着画框反驳，突然，他想到什么似的问：“有没有可能是误服了什么魔药？”  
其实他想问是不是Snape给他下了点什么药，话到嘴边倒是突然委婉了一下。  
“据我所知，Severus不会那么无聊。”Dumbledore看出他想说什么，笑眯眯地反驳。  
Sirius一听就有些光火，虽然他也不知道自己到底生的什么气，他大喊道：“你怎么知道，你一点都不了解他！他根本就……”  
才喊到一半，就被一个冷淡的声音打断，Snape不知何时已经站在他身后：“我怎么了？”  
Sirius吓了一跳，第一反应是伸手去遮尾巴，所幸动作到一半意识到不妥，干脆转身去拍Snape的肩，脸上的讶色也换成一副挑衅的表情：“Dumbledore说今天举行变装舞会，我说，你肯定不敢来，是吧？你根本不会跳舞。”  
Snape挑起一边眉毛，上上下下地打量了他几秒，语调上扬，用特有的嘲讽口气说：“所以你今天一大清早就带着一身愚蠢的装饰大呼小叫？”  
闻言，Sirius耳尖上的毛炸了起来，正要说点什么，就见隔壁画像里的Dumbledore摸出一副毛茸茸的白色耳朵戴在头上——那是狐狸耳朵吧？他顶着耳朵开心地冲Snape挥手：“早上好，Severus。”  
Snape完全没有接话的意图，沉默着对Dumbledore点了下头算是打过招呼，他将Sirius往旁边推了推，准备拉上帘子。  
“等等，Severus，”Dumbledore叫住他，在身上翻了翻，拿出一个晶莹剔透的小瓶子，“舞会的奖励是5盎司蛇怪的毒液。”  
Snape拉帘子的手顿了下，他甩甩头，似乎在确认自己没听错：“多少？”  
“5盎司，我跟Sirius打赌了的。”Dumbledore眨眨眼。  
“你赌这个做什么？傻狗！”Snape冲着Sirius怒吼，显然对这种‘作践’稀有材料的行为很不满。  
Sirius一时间心虚和不爽齐上心头，也怒道：“你有本事赢回去呀，别到时候输了来求我！”  
“呵！”Snape嗤笑了声，将帘子拉起来，摔门回到卧室。  
  
“哎呀。”Dumbledore笑眯眯地剥开一颗糖果丢进嘴里。  
McGonagall教授茫然地看着事件的发展：“这样真的好吗？”  
“有什么不好，蛇怪的毒液本来就是要给Severus的。”Dumbledore眨眨眼。  
“……”  
“诶，Sirius那小子为什么在Snape的画框里？”Phineas疑惑道。  
“啊哈。”Dumbledore端起蜂蜜茶开心地喝起来。  
  
尽管当事人并没有把所谓的化妆舞会当回事——我们的魔药教授只是觉得校长和Sirius Black对待珍惜材料的态度令人发指，远没有参与进去的意图。奈何Dumbledore和Sirius是铁了心要拖他下水。正所谓做戏做全套，早餐时间，画像世界的霍格沃兹里就飞满了戴着花环的小精灵，每个怀里都抱着各色花束。  
Fred正在和Cedric讨论今晨的巧克力马芬，他坚持认为在里面加金桔酱真的糟透了。一朵鸢尾花就在这时插进他面前的蛋糕里，将金桔酱溅到他袖子上。  
“天呐！”Fred抬头，就看到不远处的小精灵挥着弓冲他眨眼，“你是皮皮鬼的亲戚？”他皱着鼻子抱怨，伸手将那块马芬推开，那朵鸢尾花就在这时“噗”的一声变成一封请柬，呃，沾满奶油的那种。  
“亲爱的孩子们，相信你们都已经收到请柬了，今晚我们将举行一场化妆舞会，”Dumbledore在教职工席上愉快地举杯，“音乐、舞蹈、美酒还有美食，相信我，你们会享受的。”  
“这样送请柬也太粗鲁了吧。”Fred挥挥魔杖将奶油清理掉。  
“有吗？”Cedric正从小精灵手中接过一束玫瑰，这只小家伙红着脸绕着他飞了一圈才离开。“也许是因为刚刚那只头顶金桔。”  
“这不公平！真是个小气的家伙。”Fred气呼呼地说，随后，他将请柬抖开，露出一个灿烂的笑，“‘必须扮演不同种族，或装饰耳朵和尾巴’啊哈！Dumbledore，是所有人都要参加舞会吗？”  
“在霍格沃兹的所有人，我希望是的，也许会看到熟悉的人意想不到的一面。”Dumbledore笑眯眯给出暗示，半月形眼镜很给面子的闪了闪。  
Fred顿时兴奋不已：“我得想办法让George知道！”  
  
Snape自然是没去大厅吃早饭，Sirius正拿着要给他的那封请柬。  
Sirius站在卧室门外清清嗓子，耳朵尖兴奋地跳了两下。他伸手敲门：“Snape，我有事找你。”  
“没空。”冷淡的拒绝从门板后面传来。  
“是舞会的事。”Sirius提高声音雀跃地说。  
“说了没空。”  
“可你也没什么事儿啊？”  
“发呆都好过去看一群小巨怪跳舞。”  
“你不要蛇怪的毒液啦？”  
“Black，我警告你，最好快点滚出我的地窖。”  
“你真不会跳舞吗？”  
“蠢狗，你怎么还不走？”  
“我是来邀请你的！”  
Sirius话音刚落，就见卧室的门开了，一身黑袍的魔药教授正一脸不耐烦地看着他。Sirius倒是没料到对方会突然开门，一时间还想说什么都给忘了，只好又重复一遍：“我邀请你，呃，Severus……”  
“我不认为我们有熟悉到可以直呼对方的教名，Black。”Snape皱着眉打断Sirius，就看到Sirius头顶的耳朵抖了抖，很没精神的耷拉下去，非常沮丧的样子。没想到这玩意还挺逼真，Black真是有够无聊的。他对Sirius这种幼稚的举动嗤之以鼻。  
“Snape，跟我一起参加舞会吧。”Sirius接着说，不管怎么样，一定要说服Snape，不然自己这副样子都叫他看过了，多不公平。  
“Black，你到底打的什么主意？”Snape眉头皱的更紧。  
“你要是不会跳舞我可以教你呀。”Sirius非常真诚的补充，尾巴很应景的在身后晃了一下。  
“……”Snape一手扶上门框，俨然一副准备摔门的架势，“傻狗，你到底有完没完？”  
当然没完。Sirius继续劝说：“你看我们都没有一起参加过什么舞会。”  
“我不认为这种事有什么遗憾，反而该庆幸才对。”Snape挑眉反驳。接着他就看到Sirius的耳朵又耷拉下去，啧，明明是尖尖耳，怎么还能做出一副可怜兮兮的样子。虽然满心都是不赞成，他还是把扶着门的手收了回去。  
Sirius没注意到自己的耳朵怎么了，他只是发现Snape的态度似乎软化了那么一点点，灵光一闪，继续补充：“反正James又不会来。”你就是真出丑他也不知道。好在这后半句他还记得别说出来。  
“……”Snape抿着唇，冲他伸出一只手。  
Sirius傻愣愣地看着那只手。手指修长，骨节分明，肤色略显苍白，不过不病态，食指和中指下方有茧，大概是握魔杖的关系，或者搅拌棒？他应该经常分拣药材吧，不过倒是没什么奇怪的味道，带着点淡淡的药香。Sirius看了会，发现对方没有收回去的意图，抬头问道：“干嘛？”  
Snape深吸一口气，从牙缝里挤出两个字：“请柬！”  
“你同意啦？！”Sirius雀跃地笑起来，耳朵抖啊抖，每一根毛发都是开心的弧度。他拿出一束郁金香放在他手上。  
那朵花的花瓣舒展开来，变成一封请柬，Snape显然不想再看他一眼，啪的一声关上了门。  
  
其实，他们并非没有参加过同一场舞会。  
比如一年级时的万圣节舞会。  
Snape那时确实不会跳舞。在此前他从未参加过任何舞会，也没人教过他。  
一年级的时候，霍格沃兹的一切对他来说都是新奇的，充满希望与期待，包括万圣节舞会。他想过要去邀请Lily，这个念头被他小心翼翼的放在心里，该如何开口，如何措辞，都忐忑的排演了一遍又一遍。他知道自己不够好，性格孤僻，不会逗趣，不会跳舞，也不会Lucius那些绅士的礼节。他甚至不知道如何让自己看起来好一点，就算清洗了头发，整理了袍子，学了些Lucius的说话方式，也还是有人嘲笑他，喊他小怪物——他本以为在霍格沃兹不会再听到这个词。  
想说出口的邀请就在舌尖打滚，在同Lily的一次次交谈中澎湃，又在内心逐渐累加的忐忑中消弭。直到万圣节临近，直到Lily拒绝了James的邀请，直到红发碧眸的少女向他伸出手，他看到那汪碧色中的自己点点头，一副手足无措的样子，准备好的言辞一个字也没用上。  
Sirius Black早已忘记自己那时的舞伴是谁，大概是格兰芬多某位美丽耀眼的姑娘。不过是一次舞会罢了，跟他从小到大参加的各种舞会一样，他总是引人注目的那个，不论是娴熟的舞步，优雅的举止，还是美丽的舞伴，亦或是显赫的身世，尽管他不喜欢这个。不过，霍格沃兹的舞会总比Black家的舒服得多。  
尤其是，能看到平时看不到的有趣场面。  
“瞧，鼻涕精那怪模样，他的腿都快打结了。”Sirius这么跟James说到，接着两人故意移动到Snape附近，发出响亮的笑声。  
“Lily，我真怕他踩到你。”James冲着Lily挤挤眼睛，瞟着Snape同她交握的手，又冲Snape说，“不扶着姑娘就动不了吗，鼻涕精？你都要捏断她的手了。”接着，又是一阵大笑，周围的人纷纷看过来，黑发少年的脸涨得通红，紧张的鼻尖都要冒汗了。  
平心而论，那时Snape的舞跳的还是可以的，虽然动作有些僵硬，不过脚下没有出错，看得出私下练习过。可Sirius他们显然不在意这些。哄堂大笑的时候，没有人在意这些。  
  
Sirius想起这些，却发现小Snape那时的衣着舞步言语在他脑海里都已模糊，只记得那双黑眼睛，六分愤怒三分不甘，还有一分隐藏的很好的委屈，到现在回想起来才能捕捉一二。他突然就有些后悔，也真实的遗憾起来。  
“Snape？”Sirius又走到卧室门前，笃笃地敲起来。  
“又干什么？”Snape开了门，依旧皱眉看着他。  
“我教你跳舞呀。”Sirius说，头顶的耳朵摇了摇，试图传递自己的真诚。  
“……”黑袍教授大概是思考了下自己要不要恶语相向，沉默一会儿，极不耐地说：“我会。”  
“那我帮你挑衣服吧。”Sirius说，他的灰眼睛闪了闪，语气颇为期待。  
“如果你不想被我赶出去，就快滚。”Snape的耐心显然告罄，他开始后悔自己开了门。  
“是化妆舞会诶！”Sirius强调，“而且你是我的舞伴！”  
“哦？食死徒面具怎么样？”Snape眯起眼，凉丝丝地反问。满意地看到Sirius的耳朵又耷拉下去，这次连带着尾巴也垂下去不动了。对面的人一脸沮丧，动动嘴唇欲言又止。这令Snape心情大好。  
“可是……”Sirius话说到一半，就被Snape拽进了屋，不禁疑惑道，“诶？”  
“不然等你一会儿继续敲门吗？”Snape转过头冷哼一声。  
  
对于自己为何会脑子一热，接了请柬，还将Black那只蠢狗拉进屋，Snape实在百思不得其解。他只知道自己现在非常后悔，这情形，还不如让Black在外面敲门呢，一个闭耳塞听就可以解决的问题能叫问题吗？  
但事情已经发生。魔药教授黑着脸看着某个人头顶兽耳，甩着毛茸茸的尾巴，在他的卧室里左顾右盼，一双眼睛频频扫向他和他的衣柜，脸上的表情写满跃跃欲试。Black还真挺期待的啊？Snape近乎咬牙切齿地说：“Black，或许你可以劳动你的双脚找个地方坐下，而不是甩着那愚蠢又没用的毛尾巴在我面前碍眼？”  
Sirius耳朵尖尖颤动两下，惊讶道：“你不是同意了吗？”  
向来牙尖嘴利的魔药教授被他这句噎得有些无言以对：我哪里知道我为什么会拽你进来的？  
Sirius根本不在意他的沉默，又得意又欢快地说：“所以我们什么时候开始？先听听我的建议怎么样，我觉得骑士装超帅，啊，制服要双排扣，还要加上金绶带和红披风，呃，不过好像不太适合你，这么多年你怎么就没变胖点，这样瘦巴巴的根本撑不起来嘛。啊对啦，我突然想起还有……”  
“Black！如果你不想被我扔出去或者吃一个恶咒的话，马上闭嘴，坐到一边去。”Snape忍无可忍地打断他的喋喋不休，气冲冲地走到书桌前坐定，开始研究自己之前的实验笔记。所谓眼不见为净，这么想着，他竟真把Sirius忘在脑后了。  
  
Sirius感觉得到，把Snape逼急了怕是过犹不及，可别真的被丢出去，要知道，会同意这种提议，Snape当时大概率是神志不清头脑发热，唔，虽然不知道为什么会这样？于是，Sirius难得非常听话，他没有再继续说下去，也没有在对方屋里故意捣乱什么的，只挑了个舒服的姿势靠坐在沙发上。  
Snape一定没注意到请柬上写了“必须扮演不同种族，或装饰耳朵和尾巴”，也是，他根本没有展开那份请柬嘛。Sirius枕着自个儿搭在沙发扶手上的胳膊，懒洋洋地盯着背对着他坐在书桌前的人影。  
Severus Snape，他比较适合什么样的装扮呢？乍一想到这个问题，Sirius还真没什么头绪，在他看来，Snape就是那种不太适合阿尼马格斯的类型，其本人也从未对‘变成动物形态’展现出什么偏好。而他青眼有加的动物……八眼巨蛛、蛇怪之类的？总之，能入药的，Snape好像都蛮喜欢。但这不代表他跟那些神奇生物契合度高啊。欸，不对，蛇的话好像蛮适合他的哦？他那招乌龙出洞用的气势十足来着……  
如果是蛇的话，半蛇半人形——美杜莎？！Snape会乐意扮成美杜莎吗？想也知道不可能啦，但是Sirius的思绪不受控制的向那个方向飞去。  
假设，只是假设而已，Sirius在心里对自己强调，假设Snape变装成美杜莎，会是什么样子呢？唔，头发变成小蛇还是别了，不过蛇尾倒是可以考虑下？Sirius忍不住伸出手比划，随即觉得不够直观，干脆拿起魔杖对着不远处的人影无声地勾勒起来。  
银白色的丝线在空气中凝结，变成一条蛇尾，拖曳在Snape身后。恰好他的黑袍足够长，从Sirius这个角度看过去，Snape的腿和脚都被袍子下摆遮住。  
银白色的蛇尾自黑袍下摆中露出，优雅游动。那条蛇尾很漂亮，鳞片排列整齐，像白银一般，泛着珍珠色的光泽，整体匀称有力，游动的幅度不大，带着些漫不经心的高傲。Snape此刻的背影看起来就像守护密林的神灵，冷漠，高傲，遥不可及，却充满令人想要接近，一探究竟的诱惑。这样说起来，其实也有点像在海中孤独歌唱的塞壬海妖。Sirius有点想叫他转过来，却还记得自己此刻的举动并没有经过对方的允许，他只是突然觉得，关于斯莱特林所谓的高贵荣耀一说，并非没有道理，眼前人足可诠释。  
不过，蛇尾很好看，但不适合跳舞。Sirius挥挥魔杖散了那些烟雾，他坚持认为Snape不擅长跳舞，两只脚都不擅长，一条尾巴，摔着怎么办？  
除了蛇还有什么合适呢？Sirius想了想，不知怎的就想到克鲁克山。猫也是种奇妙的生物，虽然高傲，却并非冷冰冰拒绝接近。在Harry三年级时，克鲁克山帮了他不少忙。一开始一副爱答不理的样子，却会默默帮他。这种别扭的性格，啧，蛮像Snape。虽说Snape不是那种可爱的类型……但别扭程度不遑多让！不如试试黑猫？  
他又挥了挥魔杖，在Snape身上勾勒出尖尖的猫耳和长长的猫尾。  
嘶！确实合适。Sirius盯着对方的背影出神。猫耳和猫尾削弱了Snape身上拒人千里的冷漠感，突出了高傲神秘，却不同于蛇尾那般不带感情。他突然有些明白对方为什么会收了请柬放他进门，虽然Snape嘴上不耐烦，可是，大概还是不想见到他失望的表情吧。  
Sirius一时看呆了，他的眼神黏在Snape身上被魔法勾勒出的耳朵和尾巴上，对方耳朵尖柔软的毛发在空气里蓬松的舒展，尾巴慵懒地晃动，如果对方此刻伸手打个哈欠，会更像一只倦了的猫儿，懒懒的蜷在炉火前休憩。他搜肠刮肚地想着自己要如何说服Snape带着猫耳去和他参加舞会。  
“你在想什么？”Snape恰在此时回头，看到Sirius Black靠坐在沙发上，出神地盯着自己。  
回头之后更合适了！Sirius眼睛亮起来，Snape不耐烦的表情在猫耳的加持下，竟然显得有点像撒娇，呃，好吧他知道这个词不合适，但是，他看着对方颤动的耳朵尖，就知道对方不是真的厌烦，也不会真的赶他走。  
Merlin知道那只是个普通的表情而已！Sirius努力让自己不去想对方的言外之意——根本没什么言外之意。他伸手捂住眼睛试图让自己清醒点儿。  
“Black，解释一下你在干什么？”Snape很快发现不对，魔法勾勒的猫尾懒懒的甩到他身前，他眯起眼睛，语气不善地问对方。  
“你今晚穿燕尾服吧？”Sirius抬起头说。  
  
结果，Snape还是穿着燕尾服带着猫耳装扮跟Sirius一起去了舞会。  
他在路上唾弃自己不该这么纵容Sirius Black，5盎司的蛇怪毒液也不值得他这么傻乎乎的去参加化妆舞会。但是，拒绝耷拉着耳朵的Black显然是件困难的事。  
“你是不是应该挽着我的手？”Sirius问，他们此刻站在大厅门前。  
“为什么不是你挽着我？”Snape反问。话音落下他才反应过来，问题的关键不是谁挽着谁，而是，为什么一定要挽着？可他已经来不及再说一句话去阻止Sirius，对方撇撇嘴，耳朵尖尖抖动两下，伸手将他拉到身边，挽住了他。  
好吧，好吧，这是为了蛇怪毒液，这里谁拿到它都是对珍惜材料的残忍作践。Snape在心里说服自己。谁让Dumbledore将入场也算作评选的标准。  
可是，方入场他就后悔了。他看到James和Lily，一者骑装一者礼裙，两人都带着鹿角，格外般配。  
“Sirius Black，”Snape将Sirius拉近了点儿，凑到他耳边小声说，“你干的好事，骗子！”  
“我没有！”对方温热的呼吸喷到他耳朵的绒毛上，他克制着自己想躲开的冲动，压低声音说，“我也不知道，我要是知道的话……”  
“你要是知道的话？”Snape咬牙切齿地压低声音问。  
“你以为我想让她看到你这副样子吗，傻瓜！”耳廓被呼吸拂过的感觉令他焦虑，Sirius的声音不自觉的放大，不慎吸引了James和Lily的注意。  
Potter夫妇走过来和他们打招呼。  
该怎么说，大家都在画像世界，往事云烟过眼，除却当事人内心复杂之外，这次相遇竟然很和平。  
“Severus，好久不见。”Lily笑着说。  
“Lily……”Snape正要说什么，却被James打断。  
“Snape，我可不想这么早见到你，亏我还恳求Merlin保佑你活久一点！”James做出夸张的祷告姿势。  
“嗤，我也不想这么早就见到你傻乎乎的乱晃。”Snape反唇相讥。  
Lily笑吟吟地看着他们假意争吵，四个人闹了一会儿，隔阂如烈阳融冰，自然消弭。  
“你可要小心，大脚板，”James哈哈大笑着拍Sirius的肩，“蛇怪毒液我会赢给Lily。”  
“哼，”Sirius抖落他搭在他肩膀的手，“你会输给我们的。”  
“不过，我认为在场的人里，Lily拿着它也算适得其所。”Snape耸耸肩，他本就无意这次‘争斗’。  
Sirius拽着他的胳膊凑道他耳边，急切地提醒他：“喂，你想输给James？”  
“当然不！”Snape想了想，觉得还是应该积极争取下。  
  
“喂，我眼花了吗？”Fred难以置信地说，他将手中的镜子翻过来对着大厅照了一会儿，又翻回正面，George的脸出现在其中。  
“你没有，那是Snape，猫耳燕尾服，在和Sirius跳舞。”George用同样难以置信的飘忽语气回答他。  
而且他跳得很好。  
这一点Sirius也没想到。对方的舞步不是他印象中的稚嫩，反而娴熟，优雅，举手投足都高傲迷人。  
“你什么时候学的跳舞？”又一次完美的转身后，Sirius忍不住问。  
“很早前。”Snape半闭眼睛回忆了下。  
“食死徒开会会要求跳舞吗？”Sirius问，他开始觉得不太开心。  
“当然不，你的脑袋里都是什么？”Snape笑着刺了他一句。  
“你跟谁学的？”Sirius问，停顿了下，又补上一个名字，“Lucius Malfoy？”  
“嗯。”Snape点点头。他看到Sirius的耳朵又垂下去，无精打采的样子。  
Snape牵着Sirius的手，后者跟着音乐转了个圈，回身狠狠踩上他的脚。  
“喂！”Snape吃痛，借着惯性的作用故意加大力度将Sirius甩出去。  
音乐的鼓点正好攀到高潮，密集又热烈。Sirius抿着嘴，抖抖耳朵，脚下错开步子完美卸力，拉着对方的手顺势一拽，Snape顺着力道转了个圈，燕尾服翻出好看的弧度，身子恰停在Sirius怀里。  
Sirius原先扶着他腰部的那只手松开，移到Snape身前，牵住对方另一只手，令他挣脱不开。  
“你发什么神经？”Snape挣了几下，但Sirius圈的很紧。他身后的猫尾晃动着划过对方的下巴，令Sirius侧过头打了个喷嚏。  
Sirius Black比Severus Snape高一点点，往常没觉得有什么优势，可是此时，他看着对方在自己眼前抖动的猫耳，真切的开心起来。  
“没怎么，帮你拿蛇怪毒液啊。”Sirius漫不经心地说。他示意Snape看James和Lily那边。  
他们用同样的姿势跳起踢踏舞。  
“怎么想的，穿着礼裙跳踢踏舞？”Snape撇撇嘴，停止挣动，跟Sirius踏起同样的步伐。不管怎么样，他不想输给James。  
音乐渐渐步入尾声，即将以一个高音作为结尾。  
James松开Lily的手，突然对Sirius挑衅地说：“大脚板，看好了！”  
穿着骑装带着鹿角的James，一个助跑起跳，跳到了Lily怀里。没错，是公主抱。Lily抱着他转起圈，礼裙翻出层层浪花。舞池里的其他人全部停下动作，目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。  
“这个蠢货，他会压坏她的！”Snape甩开Sirius的手愤怒地说。  
James正挑衅地冲Sirius眨眼。  
Sirius眯着眼睛，不到一秒钟就做出应对，他冲Snape叫道：“Severus！”  
Snape没理他，他正瞪着James生气。  
Sirius又喊道：“回身，张开手！快点！”  
Snape茫然转身，下意识张开双臂，Sirius跳到他怀里，一手揽住他的脖子，另一手对James比出胜利的姿势。  
音乐恰在此刻结束，舞池上炸开礼花，各色彩带飘落下来。  
  
George的镜子掉到餐桌上，它飞速旋转，接着，跳了起来，将画像世界的这一幕投射到生者世界霍格沃兹的天花板上。  
刀叉掉落的声音响了一片，所有人都傻乎乎仰头张着嘴，瞪大眼睛看着天花板。  
“Fred，我们的研究成功了，”George仰着头自言自语，“把双面镜改造成投影仪。”  
“我是不是疯了？”Harry伸手揉着眼睛，与此同时，隔壁桌的Draco也在重复同样的话。  
  
Dumbledore带头鼓起掌，笑眯眯宣布：“胜利者是Sirius和Severus，大家没异议吧？”  
舞池里响起热烈的掌声。  
“嘿，我们赢啦！”Sirius揽着Snape的脖子兴奋地说。  
“你的尾巴，”Snape这才回过神，他感受到怀里不同于魔法道具的质感，忍不住用下巴蹭了蹭Sirius的耳朵来确认，“还有耳朵，是真的？”  
  
END


End file.
